A packet-based radio communication network, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), may offer a large variety of services. However, there may be a need to request a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) service for example when voice data is to be transferred. It may also happen that such CSFB may fail and as a result the user terminal (UT) requesting the CSFB may not be able to perform the circuit switching/switched services directly.